


Mark the troublemaker Dream

by ESTELAM91



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dreams, Dreamsharing, I Love GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESTELAM91/pseuds/ESTELAM91
Summary: Who can really stay made at mark when he has the cutest smile and laugh?!





	Mark the troublemaker Dream

So Mark and I were at a shopping center walking around, and we were with the other member's but Mark and I wanted to go look around by ourselves. We were at a toy shop and started messing around and he accidentally hits a stand. He looks at it and realised he accidentally broke something, he then puts the toys down we had and grabs me and starts walking away from the shop. I look at mark and say " what did you do?!" He then smiles innocently and says "don't worry about it!" Then we hear a voice yelling behind us and without looking mark starts taking off running without letting me go. After a few minutes he finds a corner to hide in and shoves me in there before he blocks the view of us with his body while his face is super close to me!! We were out of breath and while catching my breath I was gonna yell at him saying "what's wrong with you?!" But he covered my mouth and shushed me without making noise, then the guy chasing us pass us by, and after standing like that for a few minutes to make sure he was gone I started hitting him and yelling "you crazy jerk!! You almost got me in trouble!" all he did was laugh so hard and say "my bad!!" I couldn't stay mad at him because his smile was so cute 😂😂😂 I woke up after that moment lol


End file.
